Terminals such as a cellphone, a tablet PC and the like are widely applied in people's daily life, and people have higher and higher requirements on effects generated or experience brought by various functions of the terminal, e.g., a function that a motor of the terminal drives the terminal to vibrate. Generally, one motor is mounted at an end (e.g., the bottom end) of the existing terminal, and a processor controls the motor to achieve vibration.
However, the inventor found that there are at least the following problems existed in the prior art: the existing terminal achieves vibration by one single motor, so that vibration at a local region of the terminal, where the single motor is located, is obvious, vibration at other regions of the terminal are relatively weak in sense, and the vibration sense from one end to the other end cannot be effectively transferred, and thus, a user cannot feel tactile experience brought by vibration at the other end of the terminal; moreover, strength of the vibration sense generated by the existing motor is monotonous, and user experience is bad.